The present invention relates to an airbag module that includes a frangible cover.
In general, airbags are employed in vehicles as secondary restraint mechanisms to operate in conjunction with seatbelts in order to provide protection for the vehicle occupant during a collision event. Frontal impact airbags are used typically in the steering column and in the dashboard to protect the driver and the front seat passengers. These airbags are designed to inflate over a 15-20 millisecond time frame and to deflate as the occupants impacts the inflated airbag.
An airbag system normally includes an airbag module that includes an airbag and an inflator. The system may also include a sensor for detecting a collision event and for communicating with the airbag module. Frontal airbags are normally housed within an airbag module located in the steering column or steering wheel of the vehicle and are part of an airbag system. The airbag module also may include an airbag cover, through which the airbag is deployed during a collision event.
The airbag is inflated upon a collision event by the activation of the inflator, which generates a large volume of gas over a period of milliseconds. The frontal airbag must be able to inflate quickly to provide a cushion for the occupant who may be rapidly moving towards the front the vehicle.
Frontal airbags also operate to address the situation where a vehicle occupant is “out of position”, i.e. not located squarely in their seat with their back against the seatback. Also, when the vehicle occupant is much smaller or much larger than an average vehicle occupant as they are naturally “out of position” due to their size. One example of which is known in the industry as the five-percent female.